


Just A Little Tenderness

by ariahearthockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Non-NHL Sid, PensCap!Geno, Porn with Feelings, Shy Sid Au, headcannon from tumblr, i just confirmed i sucked at tagging, vague mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariahearthockey/pseuds/ariahearthockey
Summary: Captain Geno romances his shy boyfriend, Sidney with flowers and a little bit of tenderness.A headcannon from tumblr, tagged as 'shy sid au' by the lovely nomorelonelydays and I'm inspired enough to cough out this little *ahem* p-o-r-n.





	Just A Little Tenderness

"Geno, w—what's all these?"

Sid feels almost bewildered by the image in front of him—the red of the rose petals such a contrast on the crisp white bed. Geno sits on the bed with his shirt only half unbuttoned, exposing the thin golden necklace resting on his angled collarbones. Geno smiles at him with a softness that makes his heart flutter and his whole body warm.

"Is for you, Sid. Happy anniversary!" Geno says softly, his earnesty is hard to miss. He stands at the foot of the bed and extends his right hand out, holding a single rose.

Sidney gravitates towards Geno, his gaze never leaving Geno's and plucks the rose out from his hand. "Geno, you—"

"I love you, Sid. I'm think I love you since cupcake incident but I'm never say. Was first valentine, Sid shy, so I'm wait to tell. But Sid best. Sid is everything."

Sidney remembers the incident like it was just yesterday. On Valentines's day, Sidney was just about to leave the rink when Geno presented him with a box of cupcakes. It was ridiculous but the gesture somehow made Sidney cry—not because he was touched by it but because he thought Geno was being a jerk. Not that Geno had done anything to suggest that before, in fact, he had been the poster boy of a good samaritan in the city of Pittsburgh. It didn't help that he looked sheepish and a tiny bit nervous when he handed the cupcakes to Sidney. So, it was only natural that Sidney is quick to assume the worst.

For the most part, Sidney thought it was all an elaborate prank cocked up by Geno (and probably the rest of his teammates) just to mess with him. It could be all for some harmless fun but needless to say, Sidney was absolutely disheartened by the whole incident until Geno had to convince him that he has no intention to joke about something as important as asking Sidney to be his Valentine. His plan was to romance Sidney with his favourite cupcakes and ask him on dates—lots and lots of dates—as Geno suggested. And then, the rest is history.

Staring at the smiling face of Geno, Sidney finds himself on the verge of crying. Geno is saying all those things that he never thought were meant for him. He never thought he deserves to have someone as gentle and sweet and loving as Geno. Because for Sidney, Geno _is_ his everything.

He melts into Geno and buries his face into Geno's neck and feels those big, strong arms wrap around him, enveloping him into a tight, warm embrace.

"I—I love you too, Geno. So, so much." Sidney says softly, each word comes out with a brush of lips against Geno's neck.

And it is all the green light Geno needs to plant a kiss of his own onto the side of Sidney's forehead, then to his cheek, and proceeds to a more intimate spot just below his ear.

A soft gasp escapes Sidney and the sound of it fuels Geno into putting a little bit more strength in his next kiss, licking the stretch of Sidney's neck from below his jaw line and following a path to the back of his ear. Gasps turn into pleasurable moans and Sidney's hands begin to wander. The rose is temporarily forgotten and dropped onto the floor beside them as Sidney touches his beautiful boyfriend frantically.

Geno responds with equal enthusiasm as his lips move to kiss Sidney properly for the first time tonight. Sidney lets him and they kiss with the promise of love, and kiss until the need of air forces them to part, but not too far away. Sidney rests his forehead against Geno's, their gazes lock on each other—intense and exciting—and their lips tingle with the remnant of their lustful kiss.

"Geno.. I—"

"Is okay, if Sid not want. I'm wait even though I'm hate cold shower."

"No, Geno. I—I want it. I mean, it—it's you. Of—of course I want it. Gosh, you don't know how long I've thought about this and—" Sidney stops abruptly when he hears what he had just said out loud, and blushes hard when he looks at Geno because Geno is staring at him, eyes widen comically in a mixture of surprise and want.

"Sid. You—"

Sidney kisses Geno to shut him up, but mostly to hide his own embarassment for blurting out his inner thoughts. When they part again, Geno is sporting a goofy grin, like he is trying very hard to conceal a laugh, and by which Sidney is grateful for.

"Geno, stop looking at me like that." Sidney whines as he feels his blush flooding his cheeks relentlessly. He must be as red as the color of the rose, especially when he sees Geno raking his big brown eyes over his body then back up to his face again.

"What? Is cute." Geno teases innocently while brushing a thumb against Sidney's hot cheek. He feels his heart growing almost too big from Geno's loving gaze. But the gaze turns heated in an instant when Geno slides his thump from Sidney's cheek to play at the seam of Sidney's bottom lip. Sidney draws a shuddered breath through his opened mouth and Geno's eyes darkens further.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

In the next moment, in a swiftness that makes Sidney shivers, Geno dips Sidney back with an arm around his waist and kisses him, long and dirty. Geno thrusts his tongue pass Sidney's luscious lips and swallows all of the little noises made by Sidney. Sidney goes boneless against Geno's wide chest and gradually get lost in the kiss. He loses his senses quickly and gives in to the sensation of being ravished thoroughly. A throaty groan that rises from Geno cuts through the haze and it sizzles through his body like live wire. His body has never felt so alive and he gives out a few punched-out gasps when Geno pushes their hips closer, grinding their erections together through the layers of their clothing.

"Fuck, Sid. I'm want you so much. Sid so perfect."

Sid moans and kisses down Geno's jaw, while his deft hands undoing the remaining buttons on Geno's shirt. Geno reciprocates—albeit with less finesse—he tucks and pulls Sidney's shirt over his head in a quick movement. They stop for a moment, chests heaving for new breaths. Geno's eyes roams unashamedly at the expanse of Sidney's newly exposed body and _fucking licks his lips_ as he does so. Sidney tries not to feel too naked under Geno's intense gaze, and feels a rush of arousal bursts through him as he sees Geno palms the promising bulge in front of his pants a little awkwardly.

"Geno, please.." Sidney pleads and hears a string of what must be profanities in russian as he is being pulled flushed against Geno again.

"You make me so crazy, Sid. Look so fucking beautiful."

"Geno.."

"What you want, Sid? Tell me and I'm give you all you want." Geno's voice is deeper than Sidney's ever heard before, and he feels an overwhelming satisfaction that he is the one causing it.

"I—I want you. Geno, please.."

Geno grunts and kisses him with renewed urgency. He feels a little light-headed by the sudden assault, but he wants it, wants more of it, so he kisses back just as urgent and pulls Geno's bottom lip with his teeth. Geno groans and fumbles with the rest of Sidney's clothes, his hands all big and warm, leaving a trail of fiery heat wherever he touches.

"I'm take care of you. Make you feel so good." Geno promises as he kisses down Sidney's chest. Sidney hums in delight when Geno plants a gentle kiss onto the sensitive area just below his ribs, enjoying the sensation of Geno's wet tongue curling against it. Geno drops onto his knees as he kisses his way to Sidney's stomach, leaving a wet trail that glistens when the soft light from the candles hits.

"Oh, God. _Geno_ —" Sidney's words are caught in his throat when Geno moves even lower, dropping sweet, soft kisses onto the jut of his hipbone. Sidney winds one hand into Geno's hair and the other onto Geno's naked shoulder, and feels his knees buckle under him as Geno's cheek bumps into the side of his erection.

"Geno, I—I need—"

"Yes, Sid?" Geno asks as he nuzzles his nose along the length of Sidney's hard dick.

"I—I want you to fuck me." The words are spoken in a timid voice, but the meaning behind them are roaring so loudly. The once quiet room apart from the sound of harsh breathing and moans is now deafened by another string of unintelligible russian words. Sidney knows none of them, but those words propel his arousal as well as his bravery to the next level.

"Sid." Geno blinks up to look at Sidney, cheeks flushed and his lashes fanning _oh so long_. "Sid, you—you sure?" Geno asks as calmly as he can, but the strain in his voice is obvious.

Sidney reassures Geno the only way he could think off, despite knowing he would blush ten shades of red by doing it. He sucks in a long drag of cool air, loosen Geno's grips on his hips and moves as gracefully as he can before he props himself onto the middle of the bed. He closes his eyes and breathes in shakily, then spreads his knees wide, hoping that the space between his thighs will do the speaking for him.

He can only imagine how he looked like in Geno's eyes right then. Never in his life has he gotten to this point with another person. Never felt the urge, never found the courage but most importantly, he has never trusted another person enough to have his vulnerability on display quite like this. He feels scandalous and rebellious but he isn't sure if it is as seductive as he wants it to be.

Moments pass and everything is silent. He tries to ignore the gnawing insecurities that starts to creep up with each seconds that ticks by. His breathing is catching as his brain begins spiralling with thoughts about the possibility of him reading this whole thing wrong. He shakes his head in panic, draws in quick breaths, desperately hoping that this is all a dream, that he didn't just embarrassed himself in front of Geno. Amidst of his increasing panic, he feels the bed dip beside him.

"Sid? Sid! What's wrong? Look at me, please!"

His eyes shoot open and the first thing he sees is Geno's frantic face, frowning deeply and his eyes worry with concern. Geno cups Sidney's face within his hands and nods reassuringly for Sidney to take in breaths that he has seemingly forgotten.

"Sid, you okay? We go too fast? What? Tell me, I'm fix!"

"Ah, _shit_ — Shit, Geno. I'm so sorry. I—"

"No. No, Sid. No sorry. I'm tell you I'm do anything for you. If you want wait, I'm wait. No need—"

"No, Geno. It's not like that. I just—I want this, I really do. I'm sorry. It's just me being silly and insecure and when I didn't get any response from you I just panicked and—I don't know what to think—"

"Sid, you panicked because you think I'm not want? If you think that, Sid most stupid."

Sidney stops short and returns his gaze to the huge, sexy man currently straddling his thighs. Geno's face is a picture of disbelief and clearly unamused but the little grin on the corner of his mouth betrays his facade. Despite the absurdity of their situation right then, Sidney derives some comfort from the fact that he has learnt to read Geno pretty well. He feels a wave of relief when Geno leans in and plants a chaste kiss onto his chapped lips, and so kiss-deprived.

"Sid most stupid, kill me with sexy moves but think I'm not like."

"Um.."

"I'm look at Sid, think I'm most lucky because Sid so kind and funny and so much sexy, I'm die and in heaven."

"Oh, stop it. I'm not—"

"Sid not believe me? Okay, I'm tell you always. I'm tell you until you believe. Sid—"

"Okay, okay! I believe you, geez.." Sidney can't help but grins himself silly when he sees Geno is being all smug that he won this surreal argument. There is a light in Geno's eyes that is genuine and so grounding, Sidney feels almost breathless the second time but for an entirely different reason. And just like that, the weight in his heart lifts and he feels like he can see colors in his world again.

"But how sexy can this be, eh? Having a nervous breakdown in the middle of trying to convince my boyfriend to fuck me?"

Geno drapes himself on top of Sidney before nuzzling in between the nook where Sidney's neck meets his shoulder. Geno takes a nibble on Sidney's skin there and hums.

"Hmmm, most sexy."

"Geno.." Sidney moans when Geno starts sucking into the tender skin, the action lighting up sparks all over his body. Sidney ought to worry about the bruise that will soon color his skin but really, with what Geno is making him feel, he could care less if he is marked _permanently_ with it. His previously flagged erection starts to stir in interest again when Geno touches him in earnest. Those big hands feel really good, touching Sidney in ways that makes him feel extremely desired.

"I'm be better for Sid." Geno whispers near his ear. "Promise to take care, always."

Sidney lets out a quiet sob as he soaks in the amount of tenderness dripping from Geno's words.

"I'm want make Sid happy, make Sid smile always." Geno continues, etching his promises into Sidney's skin as he maps it with his lips and tongue.

"I'm—I'm happy.."

Geno presses their hips together while his mouth continues to do sinful things on Sidney's trembling body. "No. Sometimes Sid sad and not say, but I'm know. I'm want to make Sid forget all trouble."

"I—you don't—"

"Is okay. Maybe I'm not do enough but I'm try my best because Sid worth it."

For all the perfect things that Geno could have said, this is probably the one that hits Sidney the hardest. Growing up, he has never been the receiver of such kindness and compassion from anyone outside of his immediate family. His awkwardness stood out like a sore thumb, his passion for hockey had incurred unhealthy competition from his teammates. He was the target for many unnecessary hits and a victim of the most absurd slurs. His talent was his only crime, and he was guilty to its highest degree. For the sake of his sanity, as much as it was for his safety, he betrayed his number one passion and let it all go.

So, to have Geno say all those things he said, and with such sincerity, Sidney is hit with such conflicted emotions. His experience with his past has made it difficult for him to accept such kindness from another without worrying about ulterior motives. But then again, this is Geno. _His_ Geno. And Sidney knows him. Geno has been such a walking perfection, something that Sidney would only dare dream about. But the solid weight of Geno's body above him is real. The warmth he feels emanating from Geno is real. That mere thought has his heart doing all kinds of somersault within his chest, and just then, no one—including himself—could ever argue that the feelings he has for this beautiful man is anything other than pure, undiluted love.

"Don't you know how much you've already done for me? Ever since the first time you waved at me at the rink, you've gradually made me feel like a normal person again. You've never treated me differently because I work there or thinks I'm weird because I keep to myself a lot. You're just... you. And you have to be crazy if you think I'm not happy, Geno. I haven't felt this happy in my entire life. It's like I have a reason to wake up every morning, and the reason is to see you."

His voice cracks up a little at the end. He surprises himself that he managed to string all those words together despite the mess he is feeling at the moment. And when Geno leans down, he closes his eyes and waits for the heart-warming kiss that is sure to come. It does come, but it is on his cheeks instead of his lips, for Geno is kissing away the stray tears which have streaked down his face without him realising. Then, the kisses evolve into something else, something more urgent and determined.

Geno tangles their hands together and pins them above Sidney's head. Then, he shifts to slot their bodies together better, with his thigh nudging in between Sidney's, their erection fitted side by side. Sidney has no prior experience to compare notes to, but he doesn't need one. With all the pleasure he is feeling right down to his toes, he knows he is experiencing something rightfully one-of-a-kind. And _so, so good_.

Sidney makes noises for Geno, his touch is just shy of undulated desperation, giving back as much as he is receiving. And soon after Geno has teased him relentlessly with his fingers, preparing for what is promised, Geno pushes into him with a pace that drives Sidney absolutely crazy. Geno struggles within himself to be slow, if his shaky groan is any indication. He moves so delicately and careful to a fault and Sidney feels like he is coming apart at the seam. The slow drag of Geno's dick is such a tease and it makes him greedy. So, he pleads shamelessly for Geno to go faster, harder and as deep as he can go, until they are both moaning and breathing harshly against one another.

"Oh _fuck_ , Sid. You feel so good, Sid. I'm think—"

"Come on, Geno. Don't— don't stop. I'm close, _so close_ , _God_ —"

Geno grunts and latches his swollen mouth onto Sidney's shoulder. He pumps his hips in short, sharp thrusts and each thrust is rewarded with noises that one can only be described as filthy and raw. Geno is fucking him so good that he is almost clawing the skin off of Geno's back. For a wondrous and lustful moment, Sidney is thankful for the stamina the hockey Gods bestowed upon Geno. Geno's body—a good mass of taut muscles and smooth skin above him—is hot and sweaty and _oh so delicious_. Sidney whines unapologetically when Geno reaches between them and touches his slicked dick. The huge hand wrapped around his dick proves to be his last straw and with just a few purposeful strokes, Sidney comes within an inch of his life, striping his body and Geno's. Geno comes a few trusts after and swears his pleasure into Sidney's neck.

When Sidney feels like he is in control of his own limps again, he runs his hands appreciatively along Geno's back, from the glorious curve of his ass and up along his spine. He plays absently with the short curls on the back of Geno's neck, threading the tips of his fingers through them gently. Geno lets out a lazy groan and it makes Sidney giggle.

"Geno, are you okay?" Sidney asks fondly and Geno groans again.

"Mmm, give me a minute. I'm think I'm die soon. So tired."

Sidney giggles again and his chest shakes with it. "You're a big boy, Geno. I think you're gonna be fine."

Geno jolts upwards all of a sudden, as if something Sidney said has flicked a switch in Geno. Geno props himself up on his arms, the action depriving Sidney of the comfortable weight that is Geno's body on his. "Sid okay? Am crushing you?"

Sidney attempts to pull him back in but was unsuccessful. His hockey reflexes has had him reacting quicker than Sidney could follow, and he is now checking Sidney for any sign of discomfort. When he deemed there is none, he goes to detach himself away from Sidney with extra care, but even so, the sudden emptiness in Sidney makes him flinch a little.

"Sid hurt?" Geno—who is now a notch above the normal level of Intense Geno—asks as he soothes the area in question.

Sidney shakes his head but it is not enough to convince the very skeptical Geno. "It doesn't hurt, Geno. Just sore."

Geno swears under his breath and almost jumps out of bed _to do what?_ Sidney has no idea because all he wants right now is for Geno to be in a much closer proximity to him.

"No, come back, please." Sidney puts out his needy, grabby hands and it takes a moment of contemplation before Geno yields and goes to him. It bugs Sidney a whole lot that Geno is in bed with him but still too far away. Sidney wants what he wants and that is for Geno to be touching him and taking him within his strong arms. And it kills him that Geno is staying a cautionary length away from him like he is some kind of a breakable thing. So, Sidney winds his arms around Geno's neck and yanks him in until he is at least half laying on top of Sidney.

"I'm fine, Geno. I promise. It's just a little sore, but it's the good kind of sore."

Geno makes a tiny noise of disagreement but nuzzles in closer anyway. "Should be more gentle. I'm not want hurt you."

"No, no. You didn't. You make me feel really good, Geno. Like, _really good_. And now I just want us to cuddle and maybe go to sleep a little. Can we do that?"

"Sid want cuddle? Why you not say? I'm give best cuddle." Geno announces proudly and drops a kiss onto Sidney mouth before he moves both of them into position—Sidney's back to Geno's front. Sidney is not sure what to think about the post-orgasm mess on their bodies, if he should have them cleaned first. To be honest, he isn't bothered by it at all and it looks like neither is Geno. He feels oddly content just going to sleep like this and judging by the slow breathing behind him, so is Geno.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Sid. _Люблю тебя всем сердцем, всей ду_."

"What does that mean? I've heard you say it for months now and I feel silly for not knowing what it meant."

"Is okay, I'm teach next time. Now we sleep." Geno replies sleepily and tightens his grasps around Sidney's torso.

Sidney is not one to argue when he is feeling all warm and loose limp, so he presses back into Geno and kisses Geno's arm under his head before he whispers, "Goodnight, Geno."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time writing sidgeno and thanks so much to [ nomorelonelydays ](%E2%80%9Dnomorelonelydays.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for this sweet headcannon. She's so awesome to let me use it and I'm so excited to be able to share this with all of you. Hope you'll like it. ☺️


End file.
